Sebuah Kesalahan
by dessyamanda
Summary: Seandainya, kecelakaan 11 November itu tidak terjadi. Seandainya, orang tua mereka masih hidup. Lantas, kehidupan seperti apa yang mereka jalani? AU


**Disclaimer: SKET DANCE jelas bukan milik saya. Jadi jangan heran apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh.**

**SKET DANCE©Shinohara Kenta**

* * *

Langkah kecil mereka menyusuri sebuah jalan setapak. Tangan-tangan mungil itu digandeng oleh seseorang, seorang wanita yang rambut hitamnya tergerai indah. Tepat di sebelah sang wanita, ada seorang pria membawa sebuah kamera video dan siap merekam mereka.

"Sudah mulai?" Pria itu menatap kameranya. "Yeaaay!" ia kegirangan mengetahui kamera video itu masih berfungsi. Kemudian ia mengubah sudut pandangnya, agar merekam wanita yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apaan, sih, Ryou-chan?" Pipinya merona. Wanita itu terlihat malu-malu mengetahui wajahnya sedang diabadikan. Tak hanya merekam sang wanita, ia juga mengarahkan kamera itu pada kedua anak kecil yang dibawanya; Kirishima Yuusuke dan Kirishima Sasuke—anak kembar dari Ryousuke dan Haru.

Mereka kembar, namun masih ada sedikit perbedaan. Kulit Yuusuke tidak seputih Sasuke, dan dari matanya pun mereka sudah bisa dibedakan. Sasuke memiliki bulu mata yang panjang—mengikuti ibunya—sehingga bukan hal sulit untuk membedakan mereka berdua.

"Ayo! Lihat ke sini! Seru sang ayah; Ryousuke, agar anak-anaknya mau menatap pada lensa kamera.

Dengan percaya diri, Yuusuke melambai gembira. Berbeda dengan Yuusuke, Sasuke sedikit pemalu. Ini bukanlah hal aneh. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ayahnya untuk merekam setiap momen yang terjadi pada mereka. Seperti sekarang ini, Yuusuke dan Sasuke sudah berumur lima tahun dan hari ini merupakan hari pertama mereka masuk TK.

"Jangan nakal, ya!" itulah pesan ibunya saat hendak meninggalkan anak-anaknya di tempat mereka dititipkan. Yuusuke dan Sasuke mengangguk, menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan ibu mereka.

Suasana di TK itu sangatlah ramai. Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki kecil sedang berlarian. Dari suara teriakan, tawa, dan tangisan pun, semua ada di sini. Bisa dibilang, Yuusuke dan Sasuke ini cukup mandiri. Mereka bisa bermain sendiri tanpa diawasi guru. Dengan riangnya Yuusuke memainkan robot-robot yang memang merupakan mainan favoritnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang sibuk bermain dengan _blok_-nya. Satu per satu dengan sabar ia susun hingga membentuk sebuah istana, perlahan tapi pasti. Menyusun _blok _pun merupakan hal yang sangat digemari Sasuke. Namun, kegembiraan Sasuke tak bertahan lama, hingga…

**PRANG!**

_Blok_ yang sudah tersusun tinggi itu kini jatuh dan tercecer ke mana-mana. Sasuke kecil yang melihat istana hasil buatannya hancur, hanya bisa menangis. Melihat sang adik menangis, tentu Yuusuke tak bisa diam saja. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya bermain, dan mendatangi anak-anak nakal yang sudah berani mengganggu adik kembarnya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Yuusuke. "Minta maaf padanya!"

Anak-anak itu hanya menertawakan Yuusuke. Bukannya minta maaf, mereka justru meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menangis dan tak menanggapi perintah Yuusuke tadi. Seperti Yuusuke hanya angin lewat saja bagi mereka.

"Tak akan kumaafkan!" Dengan sigap Yuusuke mengambil salah satu _blok_ yang dimainkan Sasuke sebelumnya, dan meleparnya tepat mengenai kepala salah satu anak nakal itu. Yang namanya anak kecil, sakit sedikit saja sudah menangis, apalagi jika dilempar _blok?_ Mengetahui hal ini, guru pun menghubungi orang tua Yuusuke dan Sasuke, menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

"Okaa-chan sudah bilang, 'kan?! Jangan nakal!" Bentak Haru pada Yuusuke. Dari raut wajahnya, jelas sekali ia merasa kecewa pada anaknnya. Yuusuke hanya tertunduk, Sasuke pun ikut tak bergeming. Dalam hati kecilnya, ingin sekali ia membela kakaknya itu.

"Kaa-chan…" Sasuke mencoba untuk berbicara pada ibunya, namun terhenti karena bentakan ibunya masih berlanjut, yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ini hari pertama sekolah! Kenapa kau malah menyakiti orang lain?!" Amarahnya semakin meledak. Melihat sang ibu, Sasuke memilih diam. Walau sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan sesuatu; bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Yuusuke.

"Sudahlah, Haru. Yuusuke masih kecil" Ayahnya angkat bicara.

"Justru itu, ia harus diajar dari sekarang!"

Telinga Yuusuke panas—muak mendengar ibunya yang terus memarahinya. Yuusuke memilih pergi dan mengurungkan diri di kamar. Hatinya sesak. Sudah sedari tadi ia menahan air matanya, dan akhirnya di sinilah ia bisa meluapkan semuanya. Ada rasa sedih karena sudah dibentak habis-habisan, dan ada rasa sesal karena sudah mengecewakan ibunya. Yuusuke duduk memeluk lutut, dan mencoba melampiaskan semua kesedihan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Onii-chan?" terdengar samar suara Sasuke dan decitan pintu yang terbuka. Refleks Yuusuke mengentikan isakannya. Sasuke menghampiri Yuusuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke tertunduk.

"Maaf, onii-chan." Kali ini justru Sasuke yang menangis.

"Sasuke? Kenapa memangis?"

"H-habisnya, kau dimarahi Okaa-chan. Padahal, ini 'kan salahku," ucapnya sambil terisak.

Melihat adik kembarnya yang sangat polos itu, Yuusuke justru tertawa.

"Bukan salahmu, kok!" Yuusuke mengusap matanya, dan mengacak lembut rambut Sasuke. Sasuke yang matanya masih berair itu pun hanya bisa menatap sang kakak.

"Aku… akan minta maaf pada Okaa-chan!" Yuusuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di sana. Ia berlari, mencari di mana sosok ibunya berada. Mengetahui ibunya sedang duduk di teras rumah, Yuusuke pun menghampirinya perlahan. Langkahnya terhenti, ada perasaan takut di benaknya. Tapi ia berusaha untuk memberanikan diri.

"Okaa-chan?"

Ibunya menoleh pada sumber suara. Mulut Yuusuke terasa terkunci, tapi ia tahu, bahwa inilah yang harus dilakukannya.

"A-aku minta maaf," ucap Yuusuke malu-malu. "Aku janji, tidak akan nakal lagi" dengan polosnya Yuusuke memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

Melihat tingkah laku anaknya, ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum. Dalam hatinya pun, ia sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena sudah kelewatan memarahi Yuusuke. Tapi, ia juga bersyukur, karena Yuusuke bisa belajar dari kejadian hari ini.

"Janji, ya!" Ibunya membalas mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. Yuusuke tersentak kaget, wajahnya memerah.

"Bagus! Bagus!" Terdengar teriakan sang ayah. Diam-diam dia merekam kejadian ini rupanya.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kaulakukan di sana? Ayo, ke sini!" tak jauh dari TKP, ada Sasuke yang sedang mengintip di balik kamarnya. Yuusuke mendekati Sasuke, dan menarik paksa tangan adiknya itu. Sasuke yang awalnya malu-malu, hanya menurut saja. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka mengabadikan momen saat itu. Sampai kapanpun, Yuusuke akan selalu mengingat janjinya, agar kelak ia tidak akan menyakiti orang lain lagi. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia sadar, untuk ke depannya, ia harus menjadi lebih kuat.

* * *

Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini. Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje abis. Ntah kenapa pengen buat cerita di mana kedua orang tua mereka masih hidup, dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama. Kayaknya manis, gitu. -/- Maaf juga kalo ceritanya terlalu pendek. Aku pun kaget waktu tahu kalo ternyata gak sampe 1.000 kata -/- Maaf juga kalo antara summary, judul, dan ceritanya bener-bener gak nyambung. Bener-bener _blank _banget.

Oh iya, mereka memang kembar, tapi karena Yuusuke yang lahir duluan, jadi kayaknya lebih cocok kalo Sasuke memanggilnya "Onii-chan". Lebih imut rasanya. :3

Maaf, ya, kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Review?


End file.
